memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee
"Coffee: the finest organic suspension ever devised. It's got me through the worst of the last three years. I beat the Borg with it." : - Kathryn Janeway ( ) Coffee was an Earth beverage, produced from the bean-like seeds of the several types of coffee plant. There were also a number of comparable beverages from other planets that were also considered to be "coffee". Basic Earth coffee was generally served hot and was a deep brown in color, though it could be modified in countless ways – served frozen or cold, with cream, sugar, or any number of flavorings. It was usually high in the stimulant caffeine, and was used by many for these properties especially in the morning. Some also believed it capable of curing drunkenness or a hangover, as Dr. Leonard McCoy indicated after the unsettling dinner with Klingon chancellor Gorkon on the in 2293: "I'm going to find myself a pot of black coffee..." ( ) The alien trader D'Marr, who was introduced to coffee in 2151, thought it to be "excellent". Upon learning this, Jonathan Archer, who was bartering with D'Marr, offered to have Chef wrap him up 10 kilograms of coffee in exchange for the location of a shipwreck located two days travel away. ( ) Jonathan Archer ordered, coffee with cream from the drink dispenser in the mess hall while waiting to find Arctic One, which had been assimilated by the Borg. ( ) Some junior officers aboard the had a low opinion of the ship's coffee in 2267. When Charlene Masters offered coffee to her colleague, he joked, "Is that an order, Lieutenant?" Yeoman Rand's brew, phaser-heated when the galley lost power, was more welcome on the bridge in a time of crisis. ( ) In 2368, Cadet Wesley Crusher invited Robin Lefler over to his quarters for a cup of coffee; she joined him for dinner instead. ( ) While Jean-Luc Picard was most known for being fond of Earl Grey tea, he did imbibe coffee on rare occasion. ( ) In 2369 after Commander Benjamin Sisko order coffee from a replicator on ops he yelled at Chief O'Brien, though that the chief had repaired the replicator. Later, O'Brien ordered a "Hot coffee black, double sweet." and was surprised about the good coffee. ( ) While discussing the crew evaluation in 2370 in Ten Forward, a tired Commander Riker ordered two coffees from Ben, a waiter, for himself and Counselor Troi. ( ) Miles O'Brien preferred a Jamaican coffee blend, double strong, double sweet. ( ) In 2372, Constable Odo had a conversation with Garak in the replimat, explaining how he could simulate sharing the dining experience with others (despite not needing food) by "creating" food with his own body and reabsorbing it through a mimicking of eating or drinking, reproducing more if need be. In demonstration, he morphed part of his body into a cup of coffee. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Julian Bashir joked that Jadzia Dax was addicted to coffee. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway was well-known for her addiction to black coffee (no milk or cream). She consistently had a cup first thing in the morning, sometimes in lieu of breakfast , and often refused to start the day without it. She once attempted to give it up, without success. ( ) She also occasionally enjoyed what appeared to be espresso. ( ) However, in an alternate future, Admiral Janeway gave it up in her post- career in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Types of coffee * Irish coffee * Raktajino (Klingon) * Vulcan mocha (Vulcan) * "Even better than coffee substitute" (Neelix's invention) Iced coffee Iced coffee was essentially cooled coffee served on ice. A Klingon variety, called Raktajino proved a very popular refreshment aboard Deep Space 9. Geordi La Forge enjoyed an iced coffee while investigating the presumed death of Aquiel Uhnari during the year 2369. ( ) Blends of coffee * Firenut * Landras blend * Paris Delight * Paksor See also *coffeemaker Additional References * * ** ** Background *A deleted scene from revealed that Beverly Crusher was fond of a type of coffee known as a . *In a deleted scene from Ensign Stefan DeSeve tried to request coffee from a replicator but could only remember the name for it as Vorcha'ak. *According to Star Trek: Deep Space Nine shopper and archivist Penny Juday the specific mugs used on Deep Space Nine for coffee and raktajino were fabricated by a local fabricator and the art department used specific colors on the series. The red/burgundy ones were used at Quark's bar, the green ones in Ops, and the light blue ones in the replimat. (DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature "Secrets of Quark's Bar") de:Kaffee ja:コーヒー nl:Koffie Category:Earth beverages Category:Beverages